Despertar a tu lado…
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Es mi primer fic de Gravitation, destila miel.... pensamientos de Yuki... ONESHOOT XD


Capitulo único: Despertar a tu lado...  
  
Ai shiteru... ¿Por que es tan difícil de decir?  
  
Otro día comienza, el sol entra por la ventana bañándome con su resplandeciente luz... un momento ¿dije resplandeciente?, quise decir opaca... así es, para mi la luz del sol es solo una maraña de sombras, pues tú te encargas de llenarlo todo con tu resplandor propio.  
  
Bajo mi mirada y ahí te encuentro, luces hermoso (¿y cuando no?) quiero tocarte, besarte, hacerte mío, pero recuerdo que estas cansado. Ayer regresaste de aquella gira que duró más de seis meses, no sabes como sufrí en ese tiempo, pero bueno, el punto es que apenas llegaste a casa y me besaste, todo fue amor, pasión, deseo y añoranza. Nos fundimos el uno en el otro hasta quedar agotados y más enamorados que antes.  
  
Antes solía llamarlo "sexo", pero contigo lo llamo "el paraíso". Realmente no sabes todo lo que significas para mi, no sabes lo que me duele el corazón cuando te veo llorar, no sabes cuanto me odio a mi mismo cada que soy yo el causante de tu llanto.... Mucho menos sabes todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que me acompañan cada que un nuevo día comienza...  
  
Si estas en casa de Hiroshi por alguna de nuestras ya-no-tan-frecuentes- peleas, siento rabia, impotencia, repudio, celos y asco... exacto, siento asco de mi, repudio, ya que siempre soy el causante de esa tristeza que te obliga a cobijarte en tu siempre fiel amigo. También me inundan los celos al saber que es a él a quien le confías tus tristezas y temores...  
  
Cuando te vas de gira, ese torbellino cambia, se vuelve gris, de hecho llueve mucho cada que te alejas de mi... siento miedo, mucho miedo de pensar que tal vez no te vuelva a ver, que tal vez encontrarás a otro que te de todo eso que yo no soy capaz, o ¿si te llegara a pasar algo? Yo no estaría ahí para protegerte, eso nunca me lo perdonaría... también siento tristeza, una tristeza infinita que me deja inhabilitado, de hecho, de no ser por el baka de Tatsuha, creo que terminaría ebrio y llorando en alguna sucia esquina... es horrible no despertar a tu lado...  
  
Debo admitir, sin embargo, que cuando sí estás, ese fregado torbellino es diferente, veo en él alegría, ternura, honestidad, paz, esperanza, candidez, amor.... Todo combinado, todo dentro de ti, de esos ojos violetas que me indican que Dios, Alá, Buda o el "poder superior" en el que creas no se ha olvidado de nosotros, de que aún nos ama y tiene fe en que podemos mejorar.... Todo eso eres tú, eres mi esperanza de que el mundo no es una porquería como siempre creí, al contrario, ahora creo, o más bien sé que este mundo y todos sus habitantes, son una joya que vale la pena cuidar... todo este cambio fue gracias a ti.  
  
Recuerdo aún como lo era todo antes y lo sigue siendo ahora.... Soy conciente de todas esas miradas reprobatorias que me lanzan tus fans, que me dirigen Hiroshi, Tohma, Mika e incluso Ryuichi Sakuma.... Por suerte, todas esas "malas vibras" (como tú les llamas) son destruidas al sentir tu sonrisa y tus labios unidos a los míos.... Después de todo, esas actitudes me las he ganado a pulso, soy muy frío y que yo recuerde, son contadas las veces en que te he dicho cuanto te amo, pero es que eso es difícil... no existen palabras capaces de encerrar este mar de sentimientos hacia ti...  
  
Lo repito y lo repetiré siempre: No sabes lo reconfortante que es amanecer a tu lado, sintiendo tu suave peso sobre mi pecho y tu acompasada respiración sobre mi corazón... ahora sé que sí existe la magia, ese místico poder esta encerrado en ti y en todo lo que me haces sentir.  
  
Noto que te mueves, parece que por fin vas a despertar, acercó lentamente mis labios a los tuyos, pareces una de esas frágiles muñecas de porcelana, aunque sé que no posees esa fragilidad, al contrario, posees una fortaleza y valentía que cualquiera envidiaría...  
  
-Hasta que despiertas, baka....  
  
-¿Yuki...?  
  
-¿A quien esperabas? ¿A Kumagoro?  
  
Esa característica sonrisa aparece en tu rostro iluminando mi antes atormentado corazón, es aquí cuando te digo lo que desde hace mucho siento, pero que este maldito ¿orgullo? no me dejaba decir...  
  
-Ai shiteru, baka...  
  
-Ai shiteru también Yuki...  
  
Sé que ese par de palabras no son nada en comparación de lo que siento, ya que solo pueden demostrar una milésima parte de lo que me haces sentir, baka.  
  
Abres tus ojos, estas impresionado.... Aunque, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, mi boca me ha jugado una broma y ha dicho lo que surcaba mi mente, te miro esperando alguna especie de respuesta y no te haces del rogar, sonríes y pegas tus labios a los míos en un apasionado beso...  
  
Creo que este día ambos llegaremos tarde a nuestras obligaciones....  
  
----------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador. XD  
  
Mmmmm ¿Que tal quedó? Es mi primer fan fiction de Gravitation y la verdad creo que me salió un poco (OK, mucho) meloso, pero ni modo, ustedes deciden que les pareció.  
  
Este fue un oneshoot de solo tres páginas que se me ocurrió mientras comía solita ; ; y el clima se ponía hermoso, hermoso dígase nublado y con vientos huracanados que amenazan tormenta u.ú  
  
En fin, eso fue todo, espero les guste nn 


End file.
